Lance
Lance is a large region dominated and ruled by multiple city-states. Eleven of them are named for one of the Common Gods. City-states Opes Opes is the city named for the Orange God, Opes, the god of good fortune. It is near the western coast on the shores of the Lucky Lake. Auctus Auctus is the city named for the Green Goddess, Auctus, the goddess of fertility. It is located where the River Quinn meets The Lady's River. Spero Spero is the city named for the White Goddess, Spero, goddess of hope and virtue. It is located on the shores of the White Lake near the southwestern border of the Northern Alps. Bellator Bellator is the city named for the Red God, Bellator, god of war and victory. It is located at the bottom of the Clashing Mountains. Nutrix Nutrix is the city named for the Grey Goddess, Nutrix, goddess of guidance and family. It is located near one of the curves of The Lady's River. Nymph Nymph is the city named for the Pink Goddess, Nymph, goddess of love and beauty. It is located in the northern curve of The Lady's River. Herus Herus is the city named for the Purple God, Herus, god of justice. It is located on either side of where the Southern River meets the Emerald Ocean. Otium Otium is the city named for the Blue Goddess, Otium, goddess of peace. It is located on the shore of The Lady's Lake. Laetitia Laetitia is the city named for the Yellow Goddess, Laetitia, goddess of happiness and innocence. It is located on the coast of the Emerald Ocean, near the island Veil. Lidium Lidium is the city named for the Brown God, Lidium, god of solidarity and strength. Venus Venus is located where the Southern River branches off from the Lady's River. It is known for it's lush gardens and plentiful fruit harvests. Umbra Umbra is located in the center of The Lake of the Gods, surrounded by various branches of the Currents. These branches of the Currents are blocked of from the outside land by thick walls known as the River Walls. On the western side, the only area not blocked off by a Current, is blocked off from the Slyss Sea by two more walls known as the Umbrian Walls. After King Rowan Flynn of Xaso launched his attack on the cities of Lance, Umbra became a refuge for many. Sajoria Sajoria is located at the base of the Forever Mountains and the small island in the Crescent Bay. It is ruled by House Bennett. Nixas Nixas is located in the middle of the Northern Mountains. No outside knows where it is and how to get to it. It is ruled by House Royce. The Nixi people believe in the god Nix and goddess Luna, rather than The Common Gods. Malone Malone is located between two mountains in the Northern Alps, near the Northern River. It is ruled by House Malone. Truaprock Truaprock is located near the border of Lance and Xaso, on the edge of the Southern Oaks. It is ruled by House Ortega. Nelsor Nelsor is located in the Vineyard, a valley in southern Lance. It is known for it's wine.